Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover
Wondering I was planning to open it to everyone once I got the basic groundwork finished. I'll be posting it on a blog when i'm ready. Read the blog post then go for it. Rules Well, if you wish to participate in Crossover, simply read the blog post (I have placed a link on the main page) and go for it. The "rules" will be explained there. Please use correct spelling. A complication Well, I've been wondering over something that's been bugging me since I opened Crossover up to other people. The personality of pilots. The characters from the Canon series are rather easy in this regard, as they're clearly defined in most of them. However, for the fanon, I'm having difficulty deciding how I should show their character, as I really don't have a clue about them. If it isn't a bother to anyone. Would you mind giving me a short summary of their personality? Are they stubborn? Arrogant? Are they kind or mean? Do they immediately rush into action or observe the circumstances? Yes, place them here please. Easier to access then. Episode One I've added Episode One. This episode is mainly about what is going on before the other pilots are sent into Anno Domini. I plan to have character introductions in the second episode. I would like to add UEA-006X Gundam Sin and Patrick Yagami. However, I will not be adding to the current storyline. Therefore, I am giving you creative control in these matters. :] I am just interested in what you can compose with this. Best of luck! Alright, you can expect to see them around episode 8. I'm trying to put 1-2 episodes between each group introduction. I'll try to do the best I can with them. I just remembered something Hm, I wish you had told me that before Episode 2. I think I can work it in though. Until further notice Alright, as of right now, further additions to both Team Strike and Team Pacifist are off limits. I need time to process how I'm going to best portray the characters and it would be nice if I wouldn't have to worry about adding more people into the equation. However I am leaving Team Neutral and Villian open for further additions. Ransac16 23:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) We've made it to Episode Four. I've just posted Episode Four for Crossover. I hope to start Episode Five sometime this week. Ransac16 00:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll give you the basics of what I'm planning: (Note some of these may be delayed for another episode.) *Ash and Elizabeth reunite *Lacus proposes an alliance with Team Strike *We see the first signs of Team Villain and Team Neutral *We find out what happened to the mysterious mobile suit and Ransac informs the team of the Guardian X. *Amuro remembers something Setsuna Despite the fact that I enjoyed Gundam 00 greatly, for some reason I found myself having difficulty with Setsuna. I felt as if I was kind of shunning him instead of giving him the proper treatment he deserves. So I'm temporarily having him transferred "off screen" until I feel I can better utilize him. This does not mean I am removing him from Team Strike, in fact, quite the opposite. I plan on having him play an important role later on in the story. He will return as part of a story ark that I intend to use to slowly integrate the ELS into the story as well as make things more interesting later on. Ransac16 02:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Side Stories Alright, well we've gotten into the story a little, so now let's try to expand upon the characters. If anyone would like, I'm allowing them to write their own side stories depicting the day to day life of the character(s) they have contributed to the story. Basically this is intended to give a more in depth view of how the characters are coping with their sudden appearance in Crossover and joining the War against the Ascent. Primarily this will be Team Strike. I only have six rules for this: *Must work in conjunction with the main story. Meaning, no actions that contradict events that have already occurred in Crossover. This rule is largely focused on combat scenes if you choose to do those. Character interactions are loosely included but not as high in priority as the former. *No Swearing. The only words not included are the words used in the Gundam Anime. Crap is also accepted. *No Smoking. Come on, they're all crammed into a ship filled with people, someone's gonna complain. Plus it's Earth Sphere Federation rules. Can't beat the system like that. *If two characters interact, and both are featured in a side story, both authors must be sure to include this interaction in their own side stories. For example, if Charlie and Ash had a chat and both had their own side story, those side stories would have to either mention or directly show that such had happened. *If the characters or dialogue mention the name Team Strike, it's a Jim Idea. For those who have seen Avatar: The Last Airbender season 2, imagine Sokka offering the name "Team Avatar". *The side stories must start either during or shortly after the characters' appearance in Crossover. A good starting place is shortly after Syrene explains the Wormhole, as before then they were unconscious. If a writer is unsure of how certain characters should react with others, I strongly suggest they contact the writer of the other character involved and ask their opinion over how they would react to a certain situation or idea. This is to avoid unintentional conflict between writers. To participate, merely tell me that you are doing so on this topic and include a link so I may connect it to the main Crossover page. Ransac16 23:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, please make sure this page serves as a bridge to the other episodes or chapters you would add. If you need an example, see how i've down Star Struck and Crossover. Also, unless something is actually written on the article, the link shows up as false. Yes, that is the general idea. For obvious reasons though I won't allow side stories to be made about characters that have not as of yet been introduced into Crossover. And I would ask you to hold back on doing one for Elizabeth until I can establish more dialogue between Teams Strike and Pacifist. However I do suggest you "reserve" an article for her side story just to be convenient. Other than that just review the rules and you're good to go. Ransac16 03:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so I've been reading the side stories and I've noticed something. It seems to me none of you are keeping the established story in mind when you right your side stories. For example, in the Ash side story dialogue between Ash and Ransac occurs. This dialogue could never have taken place in the story as Heero broke free from his bonds and held Daryl at gunpoint, which lead to Ransac and Setsuna pursuing and Daryl demanding a lock down of The Traveller. After this the pilots were released from their bonds and taken to the conference room, where Syrene explained her theory. Shortly after this The Ascent attacked and due to the condition of the ship and it's forces, the Gundam Pilots were allowed to sortie. Please remember that I've asked you to keep the established story in mind as you write the side stories. If not, some large errors could be made that confuses and conflicts with the whole story. Ransac16 03:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to keep the main story, but for reason, I like to come up with new ideas and make up new parts to things that wouldn't happen to begin with. CarlosIXA 03:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed, and I appreciate the effort. As I read along i'll jump in and correct some situations so they fit with established dialogue and events. I'll try to leave most of the original content from the writer intact as I go along. You may have noticed this with the Renki side story, as well as a few others. Ransac16 03:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I've gone through some of the Crossover stories and have added something, altered a few others, in order to make it both more compatible with Crossover and to add a bit of mystery. For those who read the Ash and Elizabeth side stories, this mystery presents itself as a mysterious voice that seeks to soothe the pilots as they enter their wormholes. This voice will be VERY important later on. I will tell that by the pilots wake up in Crossover, they will have no recollection of the voice and how they got there. I will also say that that was intentional. Ransac16 05:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) A Note for those adding Side Stories If you create a side story article, make sure you type at least one word or else the link you post will show up as red and not yet created. Right now i've helped a couple of you out by adding an empty summary section for the articles so the link becomes official. Ransac16 03:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No further character additions I'm locking out any further additions to any and all of the teams. We have a good cast how it is. Ransac16 23:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) For the curious. For those wondering about the delay in the release of the next episode, i've been sick for about a week now. Once I feel better i'll start on the next episode but for now I am battling the horrible disease, the flu. Ransac16 01:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Episodes 7-8 I've added episodes 7 and 8. These two are going to be very important episodes. Episode 7 was created as a build up, while Episode 8 brings us into a large and very important battle. This battle is going to introduce a lot of new stuff, such as what Milliardo has been up to for the past 89 years, so I hope you enjoy it's conclusion in episode 9 or 10. Ransac16 02:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode Nine It has begun, the first major battle of the series. We finally get to see the Guardian X and the Trans Am Arch Burst in action. I would like to thank you all for waiting so patiently. This will be a four part story arc, having started with episodes seven and eight. I will continue working on the series over the week. Hopefully i'll be able to finish the next episode soon. Ransac16 01:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Episode Ten Well, thanks to the soundtrack of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1, I was able to work on Episode Ten much sooner than I had expected. The battle has finally ended with Team Strike the victor. Unfortunatly this victory did not come without a cost. Ransac16 04:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) True Guardian and Wing Zero As of episode ten both True Guardian and Wing Zero are crippled from the damage they sustained. The damage is enough to require The Traveller to head back to Earth in order to completely restore the mobile suits. During this time Ransac and Heero will co pilot an old modified Gadelaza. When the pilots finally reach Earth it will mark a change in a lot of things. Our good friend Strafe has been busy working on equipment to upgrade the Gundam's of Team Strike and during their stay those upgrades will be installed. For example, a lesser version of ZERO being installed onto True Guardian and armors being reinforced with Regenium. If you have any suggestions for some upgrades you would like to see, second bazooka, beam sabers, new kind of remote weapon (Wing Bits excluded, Guardian Series only), or a GN-Field pulse like the kind utilized by True Guardian. The mobile suits will be fitted with some GN-Capacitors and GN-Scrubbers to enhance overall performance. I've gone with the basics for other people's machines so if you have suggestions please let me know. But nothing bordering on godhood and no new mobile suits. The Traveller will also recieve an overhaul. Ransac16 22:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Beam Sabers, GN-Capacitors, GN-Scubbers, GN-Field, aren't needed, but a new drive might be needed. CarlosIXA 23:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Right now The Ascent has a hold on Jupiter so constructing new true GN-Drives is for the moment, impossible. With The Traveller on it's way back to Earth the ESF will have launched an assault force tasked with retaking it, Jupiter is valuable for more than it's ability to produce GN-Drives and it will in fact be vital. However I could have the current drive updated, the mobile suit equipped with a GN-Drive Tau, or replace it with an already existing GN-Drive. I may have an idea on how to deliver on the drive. Ransac16 23:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You're not even curious why I'm asking, because it's interesting how this happens, the replacement of a far advance drive just crumbles apart. CarlosIXA 23:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So Charlie's machine is so powerful anything below it's requirements will fail and end up destroyed? Ransac16 00:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean the mobile suit is so old, the one drive that created all drives except for the GU Drive just explodes after going over the "Comfort Rate" because of Berserker's actions during Episode 10. CarlosIXA 00:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) So...like a GN-Drive Tau after Trans Am? Ransac16 00:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the ASO Mk-II's upgrades: One is the installation of a miniature Veda Terminal, because I plan to have Soran Erde serve as the consciousness in the ASO Mk-II's terminal, as he will be helping Ash throughout the series. The GN Beam Trident will also be upgraded to include the ability to turn into a beam gun; the firepower of the GN Vulcan Cannon will also be increased, as well as the addition of its ability to shoot long-range targets; and the GN Fangs will now have increased distance and strength, along with the addition of a third fang. That is all I can think of for the upgrades done of the ASO Mk-II. If you have anything to add, let me know. :) --DarkGhostMikel 00:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Veda terminal I can do as well as most of the weapons upgrades, Soran Erde however will pose a problem. Soran comes from Ash's timeline and that would violate one of the rules for Crossover, also it would pose a problem storywise because Team Villain was the last to be transported, or in Ribbons and Char's case resurrected, by the entity behind all the events thus far. Aside from that the rest should be no problem. Would you mind if I gave the ASO a second trident as well? Also make sure you add a section to the ASO's page detailing the upgrades it would recieve in Crossover once the team makes it to Earth. Ransac16 01:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you can give the ASO a second trident as well :); and I understand about the Soran issue. I will update the ASO's page to include details about the upgrades it will receive in Crossover once the team makes it to Earth. --DarkGhostMikel 01:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just got Little Cisers Pizza, but anyway, yes, technally, it is like a GN Tau, but fails for a different reason. CarlosIXA 01:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) This drive is going to be a lot of trouble for me isn't it? Ransac16 01:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, not really, GX particles are just a combination of GN and GN Tau particles and a GX Drive can be created from anything. Oh, and does the upgrades include the unmaned support units? CarlosIXA 02:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Unless it came through the wormhole and are actually a part of the mobile suit then no support units of any kind will be given. Upgrades are limited to weaponry and system upgrades. Ransac16 02:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Viva law 25! The support units, even thouth the units are parts from the GX Drive that explodes, it funtions, no BOTH units funtion properly. CarlosIXA 02:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the E.O.U's drive exploding causes an issue. Currently the only Gundam ''Team Strike ''can rely on his Ash's ASO. And the trip back is not going to be an easy one. The Ascent knows The Traveller is at it's weakest and will try to capitalise on that. The team won't be arriving on Earth for a few episodes either so it's no quick fix. And on the E.O.U's page it states nothing about any support units. I'm running off the equipment and material I can gather from their respective pages. Ransac16 21:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC)